


Mine

by LureSanta



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Jealousy, Lure Santa Exchange 2010, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-08
Updated: 2010-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LureSanta/pseuds/LureSanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lure Santa Gift for gwennylou, created by anwamane13 - Posted December 08</p><p>How Luke reacts when he sees a guy hitting on Reid at a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> The stupid accident with the train never happened, so I guess this is an AU. Luke and Reid are happy and in a relationship for eight months. Chris is alive, his heart transplant is not mentioned, so you can assume he found another donor.

_“I miss you,_ ” Reid heard Luke’s voice on the phone.

“Yeah,” he said grumpily. “Me too. This trip of yours, it sucks, you know?”

Luke sighed. _“Believe me, if there was any other way, I wouldn’t be here. But Grandmother –“_

“I know, I know. I thought the great Lucinda Walsh never got sick.”

 _“Apparently, she thought that, too. Working herself into exhaustion is not a good way to keep healthy; especially her age.”_

“She’s not that old,” Reid retorted. “Besides, the woman has responsibilities. Not everyone is a trust fund brat, you know.”

 _“You’re just defending her because you two are too much alike,”_ Luke said, and Reid could hear the smile in his voice. _“And don’t forget that if I’m a trust fund brat, it’s partially because of Grandmother and her fortune.”_

“Well, enjoy New York for me.”

 _“Sorry, can’t do that. Without you here, there’s no way I’ll enjoy this trip.”_

“When is the meeting?” Reid asked, remembering the week he and Luke had spent in New York six months ago. They had only had three days left to actually get to know the city, because they had spent four days locked in their suite.

 _“Tonight,”_ Luke answered. _“The CEO wants to sign the contract over dinner. I hope it won’t take long so we can all go to bed early, and I can head back home first thing in the morning.”_

“Yeah, be careful. I don’t like you having dinners with other guys.”

 _“Business dinner, Reid. And Mr. Wilson is almost sixty!”_

Reid sighed. “Thank God. I don’t want anyone hitting on you.”

Luke gave a small laugh. _“Even if he was George Clooney…I don’t need anyone, you fool. Just you,”_ his voice dropped an octave, the way it sent shivers down Reid’s spine.

“I know you like them older,” Reid joked, thanking God Luke couldn’t see how flushed he was at hearing his voice. He was in the cafeteria, with his breakfast in front of him, and lots of people around. He didn’t want anyone eavesdropping on his conversation or looking at him, for the matter. Dr. Reid Oliver never got flushed talking to his boyfriend. Period.

 _“Not that much older! And you forget the fact that I’m taken.”_

“Oh,” Reid joked, a smile tugging his lips. “You are? And who is the lucky guy?”

 _“The hottest and smartest neurosurgeon in the world,”_ Luke’s voice dropped again. _“And I wish he was here with me right now.”_

“The luckiest guy in the world, you mean,” Reid said in a soft voice. “And he wishes he could be there with you.”

 _“Yeah…”_ Luke murmured. After a few seconds, he said softly, _“I love you. It’s only been four days but it feels like forever.”_

“Me too,” Reid whispered, ignoring the glances the nurses at the table beside him were throwing at him.

 _“I wish I could be there with you for the party,”_ Luke said.

Reid scoffed, “It’s not a party. It’s a damn benefit, and you know I hate those things.”

 _“I’m sure there will be plenty of food,”_ Luke teased. _“The caterer at Metro is very good.”_

“It’ll be at The Lakeview. There’s a wedding reception at Metro tonight. Not many options in Podunk, you know. Besides, my hot side dish flew to New York to sign a contract for his grandmother. Not all the food in the world will take my bad mood away.”

Luke’s laugh was music to Reid’s ears. _“Don’t scare the sponsors. And wear that dark grey suit I gave you, will you? I want you to look perfect.”_

“I always look perfect!” Reid said, mockingly indignant. “And there’s no one here I want to impress, so there’s no point in using that suit.”

 _“Promise you’ll be a good boy,”_ Luke said laughing. _“If smiling proves to be too hard, at least nod politely, okay? Bob was counting on me to take care of you, but I can’t postpone this. Mr. Wilson is flying to Europe and Grandmother would go nuts if she didn’t get this contract signed.”_

“I don’t need you to take care of me,” Reid said, pretended to be offended. “Only in bed,” he lowered his voice, looking at the table beside him, where the nurses had already given up pretending they weren’t listening, and were now whispering and giggling, while looking at him. “There, you can take care of me all you want.”

Just then, his beeper went off, startling him.

 _“Your beeper?”_ Luke asked.

“Yeah. 911. Gotta go. See you tomorrow. I’m taking the morning off so we can spend some time together.”

 _“Bye,”_ Luke said, smiling. _“I’ll bring that chocolate-covered donut you love so much.”_

\---

There were already a lot of people at The Lakeview’s ballroom when Reid arrived. He stopped at the door, adjusting his tie and looking around. All he could see were people from the hospital, and since he had already spent the whole day with half of them, he wasn’t too anxious to chit-chat with the morons.

“I’m glad you finally came, Dr. Oliver,” said Bob Hughes, approaching him with a worried smile.

“Emergency surgery,” Reid said, grimacing as he thought of the twelve year-old boy all bloody when he came to the ER.

“I heard about it. How’s the patient?”

“Perfect, of course,” Reid looked at Bob, annoyed that the older man even had to ask. “The surgery was a success, I expect a full recovery with no complications,” he said as if it was obvious.

“Of course,” Bob said, amused. “Come with me; let me take you to meet Mr. Barrington and his son. They’re the ones interested in donating money to the hospital.”

“Can I eat first?” Reid asked, looking longingly at the pastry table in the corner.

“You can eat later,” Bob grabbed Reid’s elbow and started to drag him not so gently through the room. “Mr. Barrington’s son is a surgeon, a quite good one, from what I’ve heard. He lives in Seattle and he’s making a name for himself. If you can get him interested in Memorial, maybe his father would donate quite a reasonable amount of money to the surgery wing and the son would come and work for us.”

Reid looked at Bob as if the older doctor was out of his mind. “Work for us? Who would want to live here in this poor excuse for a town?”

“You live here,” Bob said, matter-of-factly.

“I was kidnapped!” Reid said.

“But you stayed.”

“Well, that had nothing to do with the town, believe me.”

“Yes, but it had everything to do with one of the town’s natives.” Bob arched his eyebrows, looking at Reid knowingly.

“Yeah, whatever,” Reid mumbled, as they approached two men in well-tailored suits.

“Dr. Reid Oliver, this is Mr. Logan Barrington, CEO of Barrington Enterprises. He’s interested in donating some money to Memorial. And this is his son, Dr. Kyle Barrington, a famous surgeon in Seattle.”

“Nice to meet you, Dr. Oliver,” Logan Barrington shook Reid’s hands, smiling politely. “Dr. Hughes was just telling us what a wonderful asset to the hospital you are and how much prestige you brought to Memorial.

“Thank you, sir,” Reid said, uncomfortable as hell with the praise. He wasn’t used to this, and he hated to be the center of attention outside the hospital. “Nice to meet you.”

“This is my son, Kyle, “the old man touched his son’s elbow lightly.

“Hello, Dr. Oliver,” Kyle said with a smile. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

When Reid shook his hand, he couldn’t help but notice that the man seemed a little reluctant to let go of his hand. Kyle Barrington was young, tall, broad shoulders and slim waist, a perfect face adorned by blond hair. In other words, he was a Greek god. _“Great,”_ he thought. _“Just what I need, another blond trust fund brat.”_ It would only make him miss Luke more.

\--- ---

Luke arrived at The Lakeview and looked at his watch. It was almost ten PM. He smiled, adjusting his tie and thinking about the surprise Reid would have when he saw his partner. Things in New York had gone better than planned. Mr. Wilson had called right after Luke spoke with Reid, and the man had asked to change their business meeting for lunchtime. So, after signing the contract his grandmother wanted so much, Luke had gone straight to the airport and taken the private jet towards home.

He went straight to Reid and Katie’s home, but he saw that Reid’s car was not in the garage yet. Deciding to surprise him at the benefit, Luke went running home, took a shower and put on his dark blue suit Reid loved so much. Lily tried to chat with him, insisting that he was tired and he should rest, maybe he should go to sleep and see Reid tomorrow? But Luke had none of it. He was anxious to see Reid, each minute seemed like an eternity. Besides, Reid was still not Lily’s favorite person in the world and Luke knew that; she still dreamed of seeing Luke and Noah riding off into the sunset living happily ever after.

Luke smiled fondly at his mother, saying that he wasn’t tired at all and that he would probably spend the night at Reid’s. She gave him a resigned smile and retreated to her room. Luke shook his head, thinking that it was amazing how Lily, who always understood him so much, couldn’t get that Luke and Noah simply weren’t meant to be. How could Lily not see that Luke was happy with Reid? How could she miss how he smiled so much since meeting the young doctor; how could she miss the lightness in his step, the light in his eyes, the new strength in his self-confidence?

The Lakeview’s ballroom was still full of people when Luke arrived. He stopped at the door, looking around, trying to find his boyfriend. Bob and Kim were in a corner, talking to Chris, Katie and an old guy dressed in a very expensive, well-tailored suit. Luke opted for not interrupting Chris and Bob’s conversation with the guy, and went looking for Reid instead. Because, if Reid wasn’t with Bob, Chris and Katie, the only people he actually got along with, there was only one place he could be: near the buffet.

And there he was, alone in a corner near the table, his attention entirely focused on a plate full of food in his hand.

“Hello, gorgeous,” he said, approaching the older man from behind.

“Luke!” Reid’s face split into a smile and he didn’t even care when Luke picked the plate from his hands, put it on a nearby table and encircled his waist, planting a kiss on his lips. “Aren’t you supposed to be in New York?”

“Things changed. Mr. Wilson decided to sign the papers over lunch instead of dinner. I got on to the plane as soon as I left the restaurant; wanted to surprise you.

Reid smiled again. “So it means we’ll have the whole night to ourselves and tomorrow morning?”

“Yep. I already told mom that I’ll be spending the night at your place. I just hope your beeper doesn’t interrupt us.”

“I’m not on call tonight,” Reid said, his eyes travelling over Luke’s face and body. “Unless something really bad happens and none of the other morons can fix it.”

“Let’s pray for a calm night in Oakdale, then.”

“Well, I know one place in Oakdale where things are about to get anything but calm.”

“Really?” Luke asked teasingly. “Would that be a certain bedroom?”

“There you are!” said a male voice, and a man invaded Reid and Luke’s personal space. He shoved a glass practically under Reid’s nose. “Here’s your champagne.”

“Uh…” Reid looked at the man, a puzzled expression on his face. “I didn’t ask for champagne.”

“Yes, but I said we needed to celebrate, remember?” The man said, ignoring Luke completely.

“Celebrate what, exactly?” Reid was at a loss.

“The fact that I’ll be spending the next couple of months in Oakdale, helping with the new general surgery wing, of course!”

Luke looked at the guy though the red veil that seemed to suddenly be over his eyes. It was hard to miss how handsome the man was: perfect body, perfect height, perfect Adonis face, perfect golden hair. And he was unashamedly hitting on Reid.

“Hello, I don’t think we’ve been introduced,” Luke extended his hand to the man, smiling as brightly as he could, before Reid could say anything.

“In fact, we haven’t. Dr. Kyle Barrington, general surgeon, and maybe future sponsor of the new general surgery wing at Memorial,” the guy smiled too and shook Luke’s hand firmly.

Wow. The guy had many titles. But Luke had some titles himself. “Luke Snyder, head of the Snyder Foundation and Grimaldi Shipping.” _‘Not bad for a college drop-out right?’_ he thought. Well, the guy didn’t need to know that particular detail.

“Nice to meet you, Luke. It’s very nice to meet one of Reid’s friends,” he said.

Luke arched an eyebrow at the use of Reid’s first name and smiled even brighter. “I’m not his friend. I’m his boyfriend.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” The man’s confident smile was annoying. “Reid didn’t tell me he had a boyfriend.”

“You’re right, I didn’t. I said I had a partner,” Reid said, finally accepting the glass Kyle was still waving in front of him and taking a large gulp.

“Oh, I just assumed it was a business partner,” Kyle said dismissively.

“Well, sorry, you assumed wrong,” Luke smiled and put his arm around Reid’s waist in a possessive gesture.

Even thought he felt a shiver down his spine, Reid looked at Luke, frowning at the audacious display of affection. “Uh…you okay?”

“More than okay.” Luke’s arm was still around Reid’s wait and he had no intention of letting go. “Now that I’m here, everything’s fine. Can’t wait to get home,” he said in a low voice, but loud enough so Kyle Barrington would hear.

“So, Luke,” Kyle wasn’t giving up easily, it seemed, since he took one step closer to Reid. “Reid and I were discussing some improvements on the general surgery wing, maybe building a new one. In fact, we’ve spent the whole evening talking. Dr. Hughes is anxious to take Memorial to the next level.”

Luke let go of Reid’s waist and crossed his arms in front of his chest “I think Reid’s presence and the new neurology wing has already taken Memorial to the next level, Doctor. In the past six months, Memorial has received patients from all over the country.”

“Oh, so you are familiar with his work,” Kyle said, with a glint of defiance in his eyes. “I’m sorry, I thought you worked in a foundation or something? “

“Oh, I must have forgotten to mention that I actually own the foundation.” Luke blinked and smiled again, but inside he was fuming. “And yes, I am very familiar with his work. In fact, more than familiar, since I’m part of the hospital’s board.”

At this point, Reid had extracted himself from Luke’s grasp and had reunited with his forgotten plate. Now, he calmed nibbled on a sandwich while he watched with a glint of amusement Luke Snyder defending his virtue. Of course he had noticed Kyle hitting on him, he wasn’t stupid. But since he wasn’t interested, he just feigned ignorance and decided to treat the guy as politely as he could, if only for Bob Hughes and Memorial’s sake.

“As a board member, I’m very much aware of the importance Reid has to Memorial.” Luke went on. “But I’m not so sure I agree about the changes in the surgery wing. I think Pediatrics needs our attention more than anything.”

“Dr. Hughes seems to disagree with you. He and my father are discussing some improvements in the surgery wing, and I’m looking forward to helping him, being a surgeon myself.”

“Your father? I thought you were the sponsor?” Luke said, a glint of defiance in his eyes.

The man’s arrogant smile seemed to falter a little. “Actually, my father is the sponsor. I’m his second-in-command.”

“Oh…so you don’t get to make the decisions, your father does.”

Luke saw the anger flash in the man’s eyes, but his cell phone rang before any of them could say anything. “I have to take this,” he said, seeing Lucinda’s name in the caller ID.

He moved a few steps away from Reid and Kyle and, while he assured his grandmother that the contract had been signed and everything was perfectly fine, he saw when Kyle leaned in Reid’s direction and said something to him. Reid frowned and shook his head, but Kyle, anything but subtle, put his hand on Reid’s arm and leaned closer to him again. Reid took a step backwards, putting the now empty plate he was still holding between him and the blond doctor. Kyle smiled, amused, and leaned closer, whispering something in Reid’s ear.

“Grandma, I have to go, talk to you later,” Luke said, snapping his phone shut without waiting for Lucinda’s reply. He’d had enough. The man was _touching_ Reid, _whispering_ things to him…what the hell? He approached Reid and put his arm around the redhead’s waist again, but it was to Kyle that he spoke.

“That’s really strange, all this talk about a new general surgery wing. Chris Hughes, son of Bob Hughes, is a pediatrician. He’s the head of the Pediatrics Department, and he specifically asked of the board that we focus our attention on the children’s pavilion.”

“Maybe, but Barrington Enterprises is not interested in Pediatrics.” Kyle Barrington gave Luke an arrogant smile that made the young man’s blood boil. And what was worse, he put his hand on Reid’s arm again. “We were very clear to Dr. Hughes about this; the donation to Memorial will be for improvements on the surgical wing. If I’m going to give my expertise, it won’t be in Pediatrics.”

“Then maybe we don’t need your expertise, after all,” Luke said, flashing Kyle his brightest smile again. “I’ll be sure to recommend to the board that we focus on what Dr. Chris Hughes has asked. I’m sure Memorial can find someone to sponsor a brand new Pediatrics pavilion, as Chris requested. Enjoy your stay in Oakdale.” Luke gripped Reid’s hand and pulled it. “Let’s go.”

“I…uh…see you around,” Reid said, nodding to the blond doctor, who looked at Luke open-mouthed, as if he hadn’t expected that from the so much younger guy.

\--

Luke pulled at Reid’s hand resolutely, a determined expression on his face. Reid followed, between amused and puzzled. He could tell that Luke was fuming and that he hadn’t liked Kyle Barrington one iota.

Luke and Reid passed Bob, Chris and their little group without stopping to say goodbye. Reid assumed they were going home, so it was with surprise that he found himself being pushed inside the conference room right beside the ballroom’s entrance. Luke entered the room after Reid and turned to him. In the dark room, Reid could see only Luke’s silhouette.

“What the hell was happening there?” Luke said, still holding Reid’s hand in a not so gentle grip.

“I was handling it, you know,” Reid said, trying not to smile. Even in the dimly-lit room, Luke looked cute jealous. “I can defend myself. I’m a big guy, Mr. Snyder.”

“Shut up,” Luke said in a husky voice, and before Reid could blink, Luke’s lips were on his. The kiss was hard, hungry, angry even. Luke put both hands on the sides of Reid’s face and pushed him against the door. “He was hitting on you,” Luke murmured when they paused to breathe.

“So what? I wasn’t interested, Luke. Couldn’t you see that?”

“Yes, I could. But you’re mine. You’re mine, Reid, and no one can look at you the way he was looking.”

Another fierce kiss, and Reid actually felt the world spinning around him. “Now you know what it felt like to see you and No –“

Luke’s tongue invaded his mouth, leaving no room for him to finish the sentence, let alone thinking of anything but responding with equal fervor. When Luke’s lips left his mouth and attacked his neck, and when Luke bit softly at said neck, just behind his ear, Reid moaned, unable to resist. He could hear the noises of the party and the people talking outside, but he couldn’t care less. Luke was kissing and nibbling his neck, licking the soft flesh behind Reid’s ear and there was nothing else in the world more important than Luke right now, or in any other moment of Reid’s life.

Still pressed against the door, Reid felt someone turning the door knob, but Luke murmured in his ear, “Don’t worry, I locked it.”

“Shouldn’t we go home?”

“Can’t,” Luke murmured, nose buried in Reid’s neck again. “I want you too much.”

“So let’s go home and –“

“Now, Reid. _Now._ ”

“Here?” Reid asked, arching his neck so Luke could have a better access to it.

“No. The janitors probably have the key,” Luke grabbed Reid’s hand again, but instead of getting out of the room, pulled him further into it.

“Where the hell are we going?” Reid asked, unable to see past his nose in the dark.

Luke didn’t answer, but he suddenly stopped and pulled Reid inside another room, closing the door firmly as he got inside behind the redhead. Luke attacked his mouth again, and at the same time turned the lights on. “I want to look at you,” Luke murmured between kisses. “I want to see you when you come.”

Reid had his eyes open, but all he could see was Luke’s face, so close to his, the blond hair falling over his forehead, his mouth red and swollen from the kisses. “God, Luke.”

Luke took one step away from Reid and the doctor could finally see where they were: in the small bathroom of the conference room. He looked again at his boyfriend, but Luke was looking at him with a predatory expression, and whatever Reid thought of saying died in his mouth.

“Take off your clothes,” Luke almost grunted.

“You can’t be serious,” Reid shook his head in disbelief, even though he felt himself growing even harder at Luke’s commanding voice. In the eight months they had been together, it was rare that Luke ordered him around like this. It was almost always Reid who led, who pushed them into experimenting, doing something new. Sex in a public place was something they had yet to try, and Reid always thought that he would be the one to start this kind of thing. To see Luke taking the initiative, and more, actually ordering him to take his clothes off…turned him on like few things in this world.

“Yes, I am,” Luke said in a half-affectionate, half-commanding voice, and his expression left no room for arguments. “I want you. Right fucking now. So take. Off. Your. Clothes.”

Reid started to take his jacket off, but Luke was too impatient. “Here; let me help,” he said, fingers already on Reid’s tie, loosening it and taking it off along with the jacket. Luke’s breath was labored, like he had just ran a mile, and his eyes were so intense that Reid felt goose bumps on his skin. Luke invaded Reid’s mouth with his tongue again, pressing Reid against the bathroom’s wooden counter, while his hands unbuttoned Reid’s pants.

Reid was way past caring that they were in a bathroom, at The Lakeview, where anybody could knock at the door and find out what was happening inside. Luke’s tongue inside his mouth felt too good, and he blindly pulled Luke’s shirt, untucking it with frenetic movements, eager to feel Luke’s soft skin under his fingers. Only when he felt Luke pulling his pants and his underwear down, he realized that this was really happening, and how insane it was. Maybe he’d had too much champagne, maybe he just missed his boyfriend too much; either way, he was past caring. Having Luke in his arms was too good, and he wasn’t going to let the opportunity pass. And for the looks of it, Luke was the one who was calling all the shots.

“Up,” Luke said in a husky voice, and Reid found himself sitting on the bathroom’s wooden counter, his pants and underwear already on the floor, his shirt open but still on, legs spread and Luke nestled between them, kissing him like the world was about to end at any minute.

Luke’s mouth travelled slowly down his chest, leaving a wet hot trail behind, and Reid arched his neck, resting his head on the mirror behind him. He was in heaven, Luke’s mouth sucking lightly on one nipple while his hands held Reid’s hips to keep him in place. Not that he had any intention of going anywhere.

Reid gasped when Luke kneeled down and held his erection with a firm hand, running his tongue from base to tip, sucking at it and grunting with appreciation when a drop of precum reached his mouth.

“Luke…” Reid moaned, completely at Luke’s mercy when the blond raised his head to look at Reid’s blue eyes; Luke’s brown ones so dark with Lust they were almost black. Then Luke’s mouth was around him, and as a shiver ran down his spine, Reid dug his fingers into Luke’s hair, silently begging him not to stop. Without really thinking, Reid raised his legs a little to give Luke better access to him, and gasped when he saw Luke’s fingers next to his mouth.

Reid sucked Luke’s fingers hungrily, knowing what that meant, feeling overwhelmed by the vibrations Luke’s tongue sent through his body. “Oh my God,” he said, when Luke put a finger at his hole’s entrance, sending an electric bolt through him. He hardly bottomed, and it hurt a little when Luke’s finger went inside, but in a good way. Everything with Luke was good, and soon the pain was gone, the pleasure slowly building inside him. Reid started to rock his body against Luke’s hand as the younger man’s movements became faster. “Luke,” he said again, unable to articulate any other word than his lover’s name.

When Luke inserted the second finger, sweat started to dampen Reid’s forehead. The blond expertly moved his fingers in and out Reid’s tight passage, and the doctor cursed and jerked when Luke touched a particular good spot inside him, banging his head against the mirror.

“You okay?” Luke asked, his mouth leaving Reid for a moment.

“Yes,” Reid breathed, because Luke’s fingers never stopped their insane movement inside him.

“Another one?” Luke asked, almost gently, as he tongued Reid’s slit.

All Reid could do was nod and moan loudly when a third finger entered him. He hissed and sucked in a breath at the feeling of being stretched so much.

“Just relax,” Luke teased his slit again. “It’ll be good, I promise.”

Reid had no doubt that it would be good. In fact, it was already maddening wonderful, and when Luke’s mouth engulfed him again, his fingers going in and out like crazy, Reid started to rock against Luke’s hand , his mouth open to get some more air, pain and pleasure mixing and making him dizzy with want.

“Please, oh my god, Luke, you’re…please,” Reid moaned again.

Luke’s hand replaced his mouth on Reid’s erection and the blond lightly bit the inside of one thigh.

“Please what?” Luke asked, his tongues gently soothing the bite mark.

“Anything, Luke,” Reid begged “Just, please…”

Luke was about to say something, but then they heard noises coming from outside the door. Paralyzed, they heard the noises morphing into voices that were really, really close. One of Luke’s hands found the light’s switch and they were immersed in dark again.

“Oh my, I could swear I had left my briefcase here,” they heard a male’s voice saying through the door. “But I guess I was wrong.”

“Are you sure, Mr. Evans?” another voice said.

“Well, it’s definitely not here,” the first voice answered.

 

They remained frozen in place, Reid was afraid to even breathe, his old claustrophobia kicking in because of the dark. But apparently, Luke had thought of a highly efficient way to distract him. Reid felt Luke’s hand covering his mouth and for a split second he panicked, not really understanding what was going on. Than Luke’s mouth engulfed him again and the blond started to suck him harder, and the fingers still inside Reid, curled again and started to massage the right spot. Reid didn’t even register that his hips bucked violently, and only Luke’s hand on his mouth made him suppress the moan that threatened to escape his lips. He had no idea that Luke could be so kinky.

“Maybe I left it at the lobby,” the first voice said again. “I’m always forgetting my suitcase at meetings, it’s really embarrassing.”

“I’ll take a look inside the bathroom,” the second voice said.

Reid’s eyes widened at that, and he wanted to run to the door and hold the door knob with all his strength so no one would get inside…but Luke’s mouth sucked him even harder than before, and he swallowed around Reid’s member, making everything stop for a second. Reid tried to remain as quiet as he could, but he was sure his labored breathing could be heard from outside the hotel. Luke’s other hand still covered Reid’s mouth, and suddenly the blond shoved two fingers inside it. Suppressing another loud moan was one of the hardest things Reid had ever done, and he sucked hungrily at the fingers inside his mouth, hearing the voices outside, knowing they could get caught any time, and almost coming because it was so hot it was hard to believe.

“No need,” the voice went on, “I didn’t go in there. Thank you anyway, I’ll look for it somewhere else.”

“You’re welcome, sir.”

They heard the door of the conference room banging, and suddenly Reid was overwhelmed by the heat that started to build inside him. He finally let the moan escape while still sucking on Luke’s fingers, and it seemed that Luke was everywhere: inside him in an insane in and out movement, around him sucking like only Luke could. Reid shuddered, feeling that he was close, so close he could feel his balls contracting and…

In the blink of an eye, Luke’s mouth and fingers were gone, leaving Reid disoriented a little. He opened the eyes he hadn’t even realized he had closed and looked at his boyfriend.

“You think I’m going to let you come without me?” Luke asked, palming his own erection through his pants.

“I…” Reid was unable to articulate anything other than that and the frustrated whimper that followed. Only Luke Snyder could reduce Dr. Reid Oliver, PhD, genius, best neurosurgeon in the country, to a complete mess.

They locked gazes while Luke undid his own belt and pants, letting them slip to the floor. His jacket followed soon after, but he kept the shirt and the tie. He nestled again between Reid’s legs and kissed the doctor.

“We’re gonna come together, you and me,” Luke said between kisses. “And you better not forget that I am the only one who gets to do these things to you.”

Reid’s arms pulled Luke closer, as if he wanted his whole body inside him. He could taste his own precum on Luke’s mouth and feel the sweat on Luke’s body making the heat unbearable and wonderful. Luke indulged him a little and started another kiss leisurely, but soon the kiss grew hotter and messier until they were almost devouring each other’s mouths.

They parted, resting their foreheads together and panting, but Luke Snyder seemed to be on a mission tonight. He stepped away a little and his chocolate brown eyes bore holes into Reid’s blue ones.

“Turn over,” he said. “I want to see your face reflected in the mirror.” His predatory expression returned and he smiled. “I want you to see what I can do to you.”

Reid’s feet touched the floor and he turned around, gasping a little when he saw his reflection. He looked…debauched. Completely, undeniably debauched. Luke stepped close to him, his mouth touching Reid’s ear.

“Luckily I have a condom,” he said huskily, sucking on Reid’s ear lobe a little. “And lube.” His hand came back to Reid’s entrance and he shoved three well-lubed fingers all at once inside him. Reid gasped, wondering for a brief moment how the hell Luke had managed to lube his fingers.

“I want you so much,” Luke said into Reid’s ear, making him shiver in anticipation.

“God, Luke,” Reid said, closing his eyes. “I want you too,” he breathed.

“Don’t close your eyes,” Luke said. “You are so beautiful like this. There’s no one else in the world more beautiful than you, Reid.” Luke took his fingers away and Reid felt Luke’s erection pressed against his entrance. He watched Luke’s face, mesmerized at the way the blond shuddered a little when he positioned himself against Reid’s lubed hole. “Can you feel me, Reid? Can you feel how much I want you?”

Reid nodded, in a daze, waiting. He felt Luke sliding into him a little, pushing forward through his body’s slight resistance. But then Luke stopped and looked at him through the mirror.  
“You want me to go on?” Luke asked.

“Yes,” breathed, leaning over the counter, his arms folded under him, exposed to Luke.

“Then say it,” Luke said.

Luke had control of Reid’s whole body, and Reid was amazed at how good Luke was at self-control too, especially considering that he was young and inexperienced until Reid came along. He could tell by Luke’s expression that the blond was fighting not to come too quickly.

If Reid wasn’t so turned on, he would make Luke pay for the sweet torture he had put him through, and he would pretend that he didn’t understand what Luke wanted him to say. But he was totally gone and so in love with this young man that it was almost as if he could read Luke’s thoughts. As soon as Luke said ‘say it’, Reid knew exactly what to say; exactly what would pull his gorgeous young boyfriend over the edge, and he was ready to fall with him.

“I’m yours, Luke. Yours and no one else’s,” he said, voice low, almost growling with desire. He looked at Luke’s eyes and repeated, “Take what’s yours, Luke.”

This time it was Luke who moaned loudly and slid all the way inside Reid. He didn’t stop anymore, as if he couldn’t, his thrusts hard and fast, making Reid feel dizzy, intoxicated with wave after wave of pleasure, molten lava inside him. Luke didn’t seem to tire, and every time he felt that Reid was on the edge, his movements got slower. Reid was almost whimpering with frustration, but he didn’t want this to end too.

“You’re mine,” Luke said over and over. “ _Mine,_ ” and he finally intensified his thrusts, while Reid gasped for air, feeling an avalanche of sensation wash over him.

“Luke…” was all Reid could say, contracting his muscles around Luke several times, anything to give the young man the push he needed.

“God, Reid, you’re so…” and with that Luke came, shuddering so intensely that his fingers dig into Reid’s hips, bruising him but feeling like fire on his skin. Luke’s movements didn’t stop though, and he looked at Reid through heavy lidded eyes. “Come for me, Reid. I want to see you coming.”

Almost as if he was waiting for Luke’s permission, Reid allowed the pleasure to overtake him. “Oh god, Luke,” he said, while white flashes of light exploded behind his eyes and his whole body trembled almost endlessly, moaning loudly and unashamedly, his hips buckling like crazy, the intensity of it making him forget for a moment where and who he was.

\---

How did you talk me into that?” Reid asked two hours later, when they were lying on Reid’s bed, limbs tangled, sweat coating their bodies after another round of sex.

“I didn’t talk,” Luke said with a mischievous grin. “I acted.”

“That you did.”

“I don’t even know what happened. I just…it was something I _had_ to do…know what I mean? I can’t remember being so horny in a long time, and to do it in a public place…god!” Luke laughed, a little embarrassed.

Reid smiled and kissed Luke’s lips. “I can’t believe we did that. Thank god you don’t do drugs, or I would be worried. It was so…out of character for you.” He kissed the tip of Luke’s nose. “And I loved every minute of it.”

“You’re the only drug I need, Reid.”

Reid blushed. “Shit, you’re being sappy.”

“I don’t care. Call it what you want. I love you, and that’s more powerful than any drug or any alcohol.”

Reid shook his head, smiling. “You’re sappy, a drama queen, a terrible chess player…and yet I can’t stop wanting you all the time.”

“Now who’s the sappy one?” Luke said, barely hiding a smile.

“I never knew you were so kinky, Mr. Snyder. You definitely have hidden depths.”

“It’s not my fault I have a hot boyfriend. And apparently I’m not the only one who thinks you’re hot. What can I do? I’m helpless. How can you ask me to resist you? You’re gorgeous, Reid, and you’re asking too much.”

Reid ran his hands over Luke’s back, the soft skin feeling like silk. He loved Luke’s skin, even the transplant scar on his left side. “You’re the gorgeous one, not me. I’m the obnoxious, crazy nerd, remember?”

“Extremely hot and beautiful nerd, you mean. And you’re perfect for me, just the way you are.”

Reid looked deeply into Luke’s eyes. “You don’t have to worry. About that guy,” he said, after a while. “You know that, don’t you?”

“I know,” Luke smiled too. “But even so…I don’t want that guy working with you. I don’t want him at Memorial at all.”

“So you’re gonna use your influence as a Board member to make him disappear? I’m anxious to see what Bob will think about that.”

“I can’t stop his father from donating money to the hospital. But I can convince the Board members that we don’t need _him_. Even if they decide to improve the general surgery pavilion, we don’t need that ‘Kyle Whatever’around. No way.”

“I love a powerful man,” Reid said, biting Luke’s earlobe lightly.

Luke blushed. “Stop it. I’m not powerful. I’m just –“

“You just stood up and defended my virtue,” Reid joked. “Then you ravished me and showed me you know how to take control. I like that.”

“You do? I thought you were all about control.”

“I am. But I like when the tables are turned. That was one of the hottest things we’ve ever done and we’ve done some pretty hot things.”

“Yeah…” Luke said, resting his head on Reid’s shoulder.

For a few minutes, none of them said anything. Then Luke adjusted his head on the pillow closing his eyes, his blond hair like an angelic halo around his head. “You’re mine, aren’t you?” he asked, eyes still closed.

“Look at me, Luke,” Reid said with a serious tone.

Luke opened his eyes, questioning Reid silently.

“I am a misanthrope. I don’t like people in general. But for you I’ll endure Christmas, Thanksgiving and any other family reunion you want to put me through. Even birthdays parties.” He sighed, looking at Luke with the most open expression he could muster. “I never had a real relationship before, not one that lasted or that I _wanted_ to last. I’ve never felt like this with anyone. You are the most important person in the world to me, the only one that really matters. For you I changed my whole life, left my practice and moved to Podunk. So don’t ever doubt that I’m yours; I am, for as long as you want me to be.”

“How come you say you’re not romantic? This was…beautiful.” Luke’s smile was so happy and their kiss was so sweet that Reid felt a tingle inside his heart; and he couldn’t stop the thought that followed, _“So this is what happiness feels like.”_

“You’re everything to me, Reid. Everything,” Luke said, and they held each other for a while, sharing warmth and small kisses.

When they parted, Luke’s eyes were closed again. The young man hummed happily and adjusted his head on the pillow again. “Love you,” he murmured almost sleeping, tired because of the jetlag and all the exercise they’d had.

“Love you,” Reid murmured back, reaching for the lamp and turning it off. He had never been one to profess his love, but he had never fallen in love before. With Luke he didn’t mind saying it. In fact, he even took the initiative to say it sometimes. First, because Luke liked to hear it; second, because it was true.

Luke smiled again, his face only partly illuminated by the moonlight that filtered through the curtains. “Mine,” he said, after a few seconds, already lost in sleep land.

Reid chuckled, caressing the blond hair with his fingertips. “I always was, right from the start,” he whispered. “But the best part is that you’re mine too.”

Reid kissed Luke’s temple, held the young man’s hand in his, and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
